A Second Life
by Asane Kokoro
Summary: So I died, and was reborn into the Naruto world, but if you think I was reborn in a hidden village you're wrong. Nor was I actually overjoyed or happy about it. Don't get me wrong I love Naruto all but I'd rather be reborn in a much calmer place and actually forget about my past life than remember it. Either way now, that won't change and I know things will not be easy for me.
1. Chapter 1

**M: Hello! Here's my first fanfiction for Naruto that I've actually written. Yeah It's one of those reincarnation fics but I don't intend it to be like others. Or Rather I hope I don't make it like others. Hm..anyways I hope that you guys enjoy it. Oh! And criticism is accepted and very much appreciated I find that when people point out flaws and stuff about what I do like when I draw it helps me become better so yaa... Well on wards with the story now!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto :(**

**Prologue**

When I died I didn't know what to expect. Well no, that's not entirely true. In fact, I actually believed I was going to go to through purgatory before I either went to heaven or hell. Before I continue I will tell you about myself, and my life before I died,

No it isn't a sob story about a beaten and misunderstood abused child, although for those that are or were I mean no offense. It's just my life wasn't like that, not that it was perfect either. See as a child I was chubby and quite tall, not unhealthily so but still enough for others to bully me. That coupled with the fact that I was far more intelligent, timid, naive, and easily affected by other's comments made me the top target for bullies.

Now there wasn't some brave person to tell them off, nor did the teachers ever put a stop to them. In fact, I doubt they ever noticed or just brushed it off as child ignorance or something. However, it didn't pass and this was in kindergarten but in Pre-K my mother told me I was a loud boisterous child. None of which I remember, probably because of a childhood trauma during that time that made the kids bully me in kindergarten all the time all the way till fifth grade. By that time I was still taller than my peers, intelligent, and still chubby but this time slightly more unhealthy, had hit my puberty at nine, yeah not fun, especially as a girl

The only reason I wasn't bullied as much was because, and not to sound racist, two anglo's, is what we called them because in our school mostly everyone was from mexican descent. By the way, did I mention we lived near the border in Texas? No? Well now I did, and that is why we were, to my shame and utmost regret, mostly racist, biased, and discriminate to them. Not to say that I bullied them, actually I only did to one, which I really, really do regret. His name was Miles, I believe, and I only did because he was annoying and I just wanted to fit in and be accepted. Which I wasn't but I wasn't outright hated either. I only ever outright bullied him once, I think and I regret that decision a lot but but after that one time bullying him I tried to ignore him or just let him be and forgave him for doing annoying stuff to me and others. He just wanted attention and acceptance, or at least that's what I believe he wanted. The other, I think his name was Caleb, I didn't bully him but I didn't help him much either except a few times when they were really taking it too far. Poor guy, he cried a lot that they would do horrible childish things to him, he was a really nice guy too.

Eventually, during my middle school years they moved away, Caleb before entering middle school and then Miles sometime during seventh grade. During this time I also learned that the few friends I had made in my last years in elementary just used me for money and school work. In hindsight, it was pretty plain to see but at that time I was still pretty naive and innocent about

how cruel people could be. When I finally realized, by my mother discovering me doing my so called friend's homework and stopping me from doing it and telling her that I will not do it anymore. This so called friend of mine, Emmery, threatened that she would not be my friend anymore and that I was a bitch and stuff even after I said sorry that I couldn't because of my mom. Soon after, she had told the other of my so called friends and they too ignored and bad mouthed me when they either knew I was able to hear or at least thought I wasn't able to.

That day I truly learned how cruel other's were and how quick they are to betray you.

However, during that summer in seventh I went to this TexPrep thing and made a friend there. She was a pretty cool person and fully introduced me into the world of fanfiction and anime, heck she even taught me some of the basics of drawing manga! Right then and there I made a true friend and enjoyed hanging and talking with her. I was truly happy those almost two months of talking and forming a strong bond. Although, I was slightly jealous of her, she was pretty, athletic, strong, courageous, daring and all the stuff I wished to be. Sadly, I was still chubby this time more unhealthily, wore glasses and my self-confidence and trust in a lot of people were shot but not completely. Even though, I felt that bit of jealousy I didn't become bitter at her, no I became bitter at others and started viewing the world cynically and sometimes morbidly.

Because of that I started becoming a bit more rebellious, towards the actions of others and instead of getting visibly annoyed at the stupidity of my fellow classmates, not all of them though, some weren't like that, I did so internally. And slowly, all the way up to my senior year,and second year in college due to me attending a college medical academy at the same time, I no longer took on any of the crap they said or did to me. Unlike my best and only friend, I couldn't scare them through threats, she could and did(which is pretty awesome, especially when she talked about different ways of killing others with everyday items like pencils, tape, spoons, etc.) Instead, I ignored them and what they said and looked down on them. Compared to them I was way better, sure not physically(although I had lost a lot of weight and weighed around 130. Which was good compared to the 190 pounds I had weighed in my freshman year0, but I was better academically and had a high school diploma, was in the top five graduates, and had my associates. And while sure I never got a boyfriend, at least I didn't get knocked up and had to drop out of highschool like Emmery, because she got pregnant from her twenty-nine year old boyfriend during junior year, I was satisfied with what I had earned as well as realised that I would never get a boyfriend due to me figuring out I'd never get one and rather not deal with the stress and drama that comes with having one.

After that, I attended the University of Pan-American near my home and started working to get my Psychology major with minors in the Language and Arts. From there it was hectic in a way, I still lived with my parents but I worked and strived to attain those degrees. It was hard but I fought against my procrastination, laziness, and obstacles that got in my way of actually getting them but it paid off when I did. After getting my degrees though something terrible happened. My bestfriend died, apparently she had a terminal illness that was slowly deteriorating her health. I didn't bother to find out what it was it would hurt to much to know. I had lost my best friend and only friend after my pet dog had died a year prior who had also become a great friend even though he was one year old. I had cared so much for both of them and in just two years they were gone from my life. Not being able to handle living in the area that I did with painful reminders I immediately started searching for a job either up or out of the state.

Eventually, I did and moved up north near a town called Floria, there I worked part time and did odd jobs for a year. By then I had enough money to remodel a room in the house I bought, which was just near the outskirts of Floria, into a study room as well as the room where I would help patients. By this time I was twenty-five, had more or less moved on with my life but still suffered from bouts of sadness that came from reminders of my best friend being gone. I had also mellowed out of cynical views and tried being optimistic if only to help patients that came for counseling and advice. By the time I was near thirty I had earned a good reputation and had also acquired a lot of money. I didn't buy a bigger house or anything, instead I kept with my one floor house that had enough room for four people and my 2014 Scarlett Chevy Cruze that my dad had gotten me when I was sixteen. However, I still had kept up with my anime and manga habits from my teenage years so I bought manga books from time to time as well as paid my bills and money for groceries. The rest of the money that I earned I saved for my parents in a fund for when they would finally retire from their jobs, They were already getting too old and my dad's job too taxing seeing as he worked in a lumber yard, I also helped pay and set up a fund for my younger brother to pay for College/University tuition/

So all in all, I had gotten what I wanted in life, a nice home, a job that I enjoyed, kept up an old hobby of reading and watching anime, earned a lot of money and had made a lot of money so my parents would not have to worry about living in the streets(although that was more of my fear than theirs.), and had paved the way for my brother to be able to afford college, I was still single though, but I didn't care much seeing as I was happy with what I had. Although I had felt guilty seeing as I would never bear my mother a grandchild she so desperately wanted but my brother could do that in my stead so I didn't feel that guilty.

All this brings us closer to the day I died. On a particularly sunny afternoon, I had decided to go grocery shopping and took my car. Earlier that day, I had gotten a call from my mother, she asked how I was and I told her fine and that I was going to head into town soon. She told me she was feeling uneasy today and she didn't know what. I simply said it might be her worrying about things like how I was doing and my brothers grades in college. She laughed slightly, sounding reassured saying it was probably that. We made some small talk and then I told her I had to go do some things. She said it was fine and then hung up. After that, I went to make a list on what I would need to buy. When that was done I got in my car and drove into town. As I was calmly driving down Jubalane Ave. heading towards the Natelie's Groceries I heard this weird screeching sound and then the next thing I heard was a crunching noise and I was propelled forward but was halted by the seat belt. I was pretty dizzy and was losing conscious fast. My final thought's were not even an 'Oh, God!' or 'The hell!' but rather they were 'Oh...am I dying now?'

After that my existence in the world of the living ended and I ended up here in this dark endless black space. I felt like I was floating but I wasn't at the same time. Who knows how long I stayed in that eternally black void, maybe it could have been minutes,weeks, months, heck even years!

But I couldn't tell time seemed to be meaningless as my mind just seemed to drift and go with the flow, never questioning, thinking or going against with the never ending darkness I was surrounded in. My life before death seemed only like a dream and I was content to just drift and be one in this endless sea of black. However, it seemed all of a sudden that I was brought into a world of light. I cried because everything seemed so bright through my muggy eyesight.

I wailed loudly like a newborn babe and I felt like I was being carried by someone, and that they were speaking in a familiar language but I couldn't quite link it to anything. In fact, I couldn't put together much of anything except that it was too bright and that I didn't like this place. I just wanted to go back to that black place and be content again and drift. Not here, wherever here was, where everything felt uncomfortable and was too bright!

Soon after having something soft and slightly wet press against my body and then being wrapped in another soft thing and being held something that radiated warmth. I quietened some and could hear what they were saying but could not understand, nor did I bother to. All that mattered to me was that I was somewhere warm, and while it wasn't the same as it was in the darkness it would do and then I fell asleep. At that moment, I didn't fully realise it yet but Gloria Trevinio didn't exist no more and instead Ayane Sugawara came to existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own naruto, and probably never will. Well not probably it's definite I will never.**

Chapter 1

The days passed by in blurs for me, with only spotty recollections of what was going on around me. Which wasn't much seeing as I only ever seemed to come to conscious for a short amount of time and that was just because I was hungry or I felt extremely uncomfortable at the time.

It probably wasn't until a few months later that I could actually start focusing about things around me and forming coherent thoughts. It also helped that I was starting to more or less start seeing things clearer and not just masses blobs flooding my vision. Although this wasn't much of a new thing seeing as my eyesight had been very horrible and couldn't see without my glasses. Anyways, by this time I had already deduced some things from the small amounts of focus I had been able to accomplish in the past few months.

One, I sure wasn't in kansas anymore. Ok stupid joke but in all honesty, I wasn't home anymore. Two I was a baby. A freaking baby! Do you know how awful that was when that dawned on me? Real bad okay? I started bawling like crazy and screaming, and I was then calmed down to sleep despite being upset. This continued for a few more days before my short attention span finally kicked in and the unhappiness was forgotten. Of course this didn't mean I wasn't aware that this sucked big time and that I would probably never see my old family again judging by the fact that the people who spoke to me spoke Japanese. If you think I knew what they said then you're wrong. I knew some words and with what they meant and lyrics from some japanese songs that I enjoyed hearing. Heck I knew the lyrics but that didn't mean I knew what they meant. Well, somewhat didn't since I read the english subs for the first few times I heard those songs so I knew more or less what they meant.

Anyways, back to what I was saying, the third thing I figured out was that I had to have died and been reborn in order to be a baby again. Yeah, I was late in figuring that out. Hey I said I was smart but I never said I was _that_ smart. After all I had graduated Uni. with a GPA of 3.86 despite getting a Phd in Psychology. Anyways back to the topic again, the fourth and final thing I learned was that I wasn't reborn anywhere near the era I lived in seeing as my new family traveled by wagon, didn't have guns, and were nomads. Plus the clothes they wore,despite cultural differences, was a pretty obvious give away to me.

'Although...I feel as if that's not right either. So maybe I'm wrong? Hm...oh look at the pretty butterfly!' I thought happily as I lifted my pudgy little arm and reached for a soft pink butterfly that flew into the wagon I was in. Then I slightly shook my head. 'No bad mind. Bad! Focus, focus!' I pouted slightly and retracted my arm from trying to reach the butterfly. My mind was able to start focusing but that didn't mean I wouldn't be easily distracted. 'This sucks, I want my old body back damnit! I hate feeling dependant on others, especially with strangers. Not to mention I can't bathe or clean myself!' My eyes widened slightly as I just realised that for the past few months of my new life I was washed, cleaned and probably breastfed! Oh, the horror! And I was probably going to be breastfed for a bit longer seeing as my new family didn't have baby formula and it'd be a while before I could eat solid foods.

'Well this just sucks! Life just so you know I hate you. 'I glared,well tried to, at the sky as I looked through the bars from my cage, and no I wasn't in here because my new parents were abusive and didn't want me but rather for safety purposes seeing as boxes could fall on top of me especially when we were on a bumpy road, and I was in my basket in the wagon. I blinked as a figure blocked my view of the sky and upon closer inspection I realised it was my new mother.

My new mother was an average looking person, with average height, brown hair, light brown eyes, and faired skin. She looked down on me and smiled, unlocking my cage as well as picking me up from my basket. She cradled me and began to cooe over me and tickled me under my chin, I pouted slightly at this, in my past life I didn't like to touched unless I said so. And well now, I can't very much go tell anyone to not touch me now can I? So I just tried to give her my best unamused stare as she continued, but it backfired because she made a kind of squealing noise, that seemed to have caught the attention of some of the other family members that were near.

They came over and they too started petting and cooing over me, and if my eye could twitch it would have. Unfortunately, since I was still a baby I couldn't just up and leave so I suffered through all of it. Eventually they stopped, and I started to feel hungry, so I being a baby could only voice this by crying, And yes I knew what it entailed, being breastfed.

As, I was being fed, which I tried not to think about, I picked up on the fact my new mother kept on saying the word Ayane from time to time as she looked at me. 'Ayane? Could she mean me? ' I thought to myself, then mentally face palmed. 'Well no duh? Who else would it be? Jiminy Cricket?...So my names Ayane now...Well, It's an ok name I guess.'

Blinking I started to realise I was becoming sleepy, and that I was starting to lose conscience.'Ugh,,,sleepy…'Then I fell asleep, being cradled by my new mother.

I sighed to myself it had been about two months since I first realised that I had to breastfed, cleaned and washed. I have since then been able to start staying awake for much longer periods of time, my eyesight got much more clearer, and could start processing a lot more thoughts than before. Now those were the good things but the bad ones were that a) I was still being breastfed but starting to eat semi-solid food(disgusting it was though) and b) I was going to start teething soon. What fun.

I looked back to what my mother and father were doing, as they handled the stand selling their wares. I was bored out of my mind but couldn't do much other than watch them sell their items which consisted of swords knives, vases, jewelry, scroll-thingies, and some other stuff I couldn't name. It was more or less fun entertaining as people came and left. There were a lot of different people with different quirks and attitudes coming to buy things. I amused myself by putting labels on them as I would others by first glance. Mean it might be but I was bored, and I had already gotten more or less bored from singing songs I had enjoyed from my past life.

I watched as a heavy set woman,wearing mostly pink, came and started looking at the stuff my parents were selling. 'Hm..I think you shall be...pinky. No, no that's not right. Hm..' As I continued to ponder what to call her she went to my parents and spoke in a haughty tone. 'Well….you shall be dubbed bitch.' I said as I looked at her irritated. It may be mean but I hate people that act like that. My mother, or Kaa-san as she should be called I guess, calmly talked to the lady. However, the lady merely huffed and after some words left.

Did I know what she said? Nope, because despite being here for a while I still didn't pick up any new words. So I still knew just what I had remembered in my past life. I looked up to see my father appear next to me, he was a well built man with dark hair, tanned skin, dark green eyes, and a gruff type of voice when he spoke. I looked at him innocently as he seemed mildly amused at me watching them. He then picked me up and I pouted slightly and squirmed, I still didn't like being picked up and also because there was a possibility, unlikely though, that he would drop me by accident.

He started speaking to me and I just stared at him not understanding much of what he was saying except my name, kaa-san, that woman, and that's about it. 'You know after being here you would think I have started learning some new words. Although it may have to do with the fact I'm thirty mentally.' I blinked at that.'Damn, I'm old.' My father chuckled and patted me on the head, probably at my reaction or lack of. My parents were weird, you'd think that having their baby not act like a normal baby most of the time would cause them to think of things as odd and take me to a doctor or something. Instead they took things in stride and didn't seem bothered by this.

I yawned,' It's nap time now.' I closed my eyes and I felt myself being put into the arms of my kaa-san and promptly fell asleep.

(A month later)

You know I felt stupid, incredibly stupid. I had just realised where I was, and it wasn't in pre-modern Japan. Nope, I was in the world of Naruto, and how'd I figure? I saw someone wearing a Ninja headband, come into a store buy one of my parents weaponry stock. The ninja had a symbol of two rock, boulder like symbol, the symbol for Iwa. I started panicking and crying when I realised that, and where I was. Kaa-san had to come over and calm me down, probably thinking I was crying because I was teething, which actually added to the fact as to why I was crying. It hurt so much, and I had raised a lot of fuss, even though I was usually very quiet. My mother then gave me something to chew on and I calmed down somewhat, although I was still tearing up, I didn't scream or cry out loud as I chewed on my chew thingy. The Iwa nin didn't appear startled and just finished purchasing what he came to buy.

After a while, I stopped tearing up and chewed on the chew toy, or whatever it's called, thoughtfully. 'Well….this is a fangirls dream come true but really? Really God? Kami? REALLY? I'm in the world of Ninja! Couldn't you have sent me to a much calmer place like...like I don't know the world of..of um...you know what I can't think of one. But still a place where there are no super powered humans would of been nice, reaally nice.'

Sighing I continued to chew. 'Well...at least I know I'm not in the warring states era. I'dve died very soon then.' Looking around I looked for my kaa-san and tou-san. They were starting to close shop and put away everything. 'Agh! It hurts!' I thought irritably as the pain of teething came back.


End file.
